Quick Kisses
by grettama
Summary: Thomas and Minho relationship is so full of quick kisses during their run, but they just can't help it.


Thomas sendiri tidak yakin kenapa, tapi semuanya berawal ketika suatu hari ia dan Minho memutuskan untuk mengecek ulang Tebing. Mereka sudah berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit, mencoba menemukan teori yang tepat mengenai Tebing—apapun, untuk membawa mereka keluar dari Glade.

Namun pada akhirnya Minho mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu saja di sini sedangkan mereka sebenarnya bisa menjelajah sektor lain. Minho meraih lengan Thomas untuk menariknya pergi dan Thomas hendak membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan protesnya bahwa mungkin saja pintu keluar sudah ada di depan mata, tapi sebelum Thomas sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Minho sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan pagutan lembut dan singkat di bibir Thomas dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama yang Thomas dan Minho lakukan, dan setelahnya, itu seakan menjadi kebiasaan.

Meskipun sudah memiliki sektor sendiri-sendiri, Thomas dan Minho selalu memasuki _Maze_ melalui pintu yang sama. Dan sebelum Minho pergi ke sektornya sendiri, ia selalu menyambar kerah baju Thomas, memberikan ciuman singkat padanya, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berlari pergi menuju sektornya sendiri.

Pertama kalinya Minho melakukan itu, Thomas hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia seharusnya juga menjelahah sektornya sendiri.

Kemudian di sore hari ketika mereka hendak keluar dari _Maze_ sebelum pintu menutup, Thomas sudah bisa melihat Minho berlari ke arahnya dari kejauhan, dan saat Minho mencapainya, pemuda itu menarik tengkuk Thomas untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan larinya keluar dari _Maze_.

Bahkan di tengah-tengah eksplorasi _Maze_ mereka, ketika mereka berdua tanpa sengaja bertemu di sektor dalam, Minho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendekati Thomas dan menciumnya sambil lalu sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi.

Kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut sampai seterusnya dan yang membuat Thomas bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri adalah, ia bahkan tak berusaha untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Minho itu.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Seharusnya seorang anak laki-laki mencium anak laki-laki lain adalah hal yang aneh bukan? Tapi entah kenapa Thomas merasa hal itu _wajar_. Ia bahkan merasa yakin kalaupun ingatannya kembali sepenuhnya, ia tetap akan merasa hal itu wajar. Justru itulah yang membuat Thomas heran. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak_ mengherankannya_?

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu?" tanya Thomas suatu hari saat makan malam. Minho menyusulnya makan di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari anak-anak lain.

"Melakukan apa?" Minho balik bertanya.

"Menciumku."

Minho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya, dan ketika akhirnya Minho berbicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali bukan yang Thomas harapkan, "Selesaikan makan malammu, Anak-Bawang."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Thomas tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Minho meski ia masih penasaran apa motif Minho untuk selalu memberinya ciuman singkat. Jujur saja, Thomas bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Ia memang tidak pernah menjadi orang yang menginisiatifkan, selalu Minho yang menghampirinya, tapi Thomas juga tidak pernah menolaknya.

Namun sore itu, ketika Thomas sudah hendak keluar dari _Maze_, ia melihat Minho berlari dari arah berlawanan. Ia terlihat lebih payah dari biasanya. Minho mempercepat laju larinya begitu ia melihat Thomas dan tanpa peringatan, menabrak Thomas untuk menghimpitnya di dinding _Maze_, mengabaikan seruan protes dan kesakitan Thomas karena punggungnya membentur dinding _Maze_ cukup keras, dan Minho menciumnya.

Namun kali ini bukan ciuman sambil lalu seperti biasanya. Minho memagut bibirnya cukup lama di sela-sela engahan napasnya sehabis berlari seharian. Kedua tangannya memerangkap wajah Thomas, membuat Thomas tak punya pilihan lain selain diam di sana, sementara tangannya secara otomatis mendarat di pinggang Minho, membiarkan pemuda itu menciumnya.

Ketika Minho akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Thomas, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan belati dari sana. Belati yang dikenali Thomas sebagai belati yang biasanya ia bawa.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini, Anak-Bawang," gerutu Minho.

Thomas membelalak dan memeriksa belatinya yang ternyata sudah tidak ada. Ia mengambil belati itu dari tangan Minho, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, Minho sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan berlari keluar dari _Maze_ menuju Glade.

Saat itulah Thomas menyadari alasan Minho menciumnya selama ini.

* * *

Malam itu, Thomas sudah meringkuk di sudutnya untuk tidur setiap malam seperti biasa ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Minho sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa kantong tidurnya sendiri.

Minho meletakkan kantong tidurnya di sebelah Thomas dan merebahkan diri di dalamnya.

"Hey," panggil Thomas.

"Tidur, Anak-Bawang," adalah balasan yang dikeluarkan Minho.

Thomas mendudukkan dirinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minho, agar ia bisa melihat Minho lebih jelas. Minho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Thomas ketika wajah Thomas sudah berada di atasnya.

Thomas tidak menunggu Minho buka mulut. Ia langsung merendahkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Minho. Thomas bisa merasakan Minho sedikit terkejut karena Thomas tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi sepertinya Minho lebih terkejut Thomas _lebih dulu_ menciumnya.

Thomas mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. "Anggap itu sebagai ciuman selamat tidur. Dan kalau kau sekali lagi berani menciumku lalu pergi begitu saja setelahnya, itu akan jadi ciuman selama tidur pertama dan terakhir buatmu," ujarnya seraya kembali merebahkan diri di kantong tidurnya.

Kata-kata Thomas membuat Minho bergeming selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau seharusnya tahu untuk tidak mengancamku, Anak-Bawang. Tenang saja, kali lain aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekadar ciuman agar kau tahu di mana _posisimu_."

Thomas ikut menyeringai. Ia bahkan tidak menyesalinya.

**Disclaimer: James Dashner.**

This is semi-canon and semi-AU. I wrote this after I saw the first movie and read three quarter of the first book. And I'd like to keep it as subtle as possible ;)

(Originally posted at Ao3. September 30, 2014)


End file.
